Firearm practice on a fixed target merely tests the accuracy of the shooter. It is desirable to add the element of surprise by changing from one target to another, and/or by intermittently making a target active and inactive, and thus to test the shooter's speed of reaction and accuracy under conditions more closely simulating what may actually be experienced in the field by hunters, police, and soldiers. Of course targets can be made to move, but that involves complication and expense, and there has remained a need for a more practical way to provide firing practice against fixed targets which can appear fleetingly and/or simulate movement of a running target.
There is, moreover, a need for a practical set of equipment for such simulated field shooting, such that it is adapted for use with live ammunition on a conventional shooting range having ordinary fixed targets, for use of conventional components to a large extent, and for transportation, installation operation and removal with minimum time and trouble.